The disclosed invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to implants and methods for delivering implants within a pelvic region of a patient to treat various pelvic dysfunctions.
A variety of medical procedures are performed to treat various female pelvic dysfunctions, including procedures to treat urinary incontinence, and correcting various prolapse conditions such as uterine prolapse, cystoceles, rectoceles, and vaginal vault prolapse.
Women often experience vaginal prolapses due to age or other factors. For example, women may experience a cystocele, a rectocele and/or a hysterocele. A cystocele occurs when the bladder bulges into the vagina, and a rectocele occurs when the rectum bulges into the vagina. A hysterocele occurs when the uterus descends into the vagina. An enterocele (small bowel prolapse) can also occur, when the small bowel pushes through the upper wall of the vagina. It is relatively common for a hysterocele and cystocele or hysterocele and rectocele, or other combinations thereof to occur at the same time. It is also common for different types of prolapse to occur in relatively quick succession.
Treatment has included suturing procedures or the use of implants for support or suspension. A hysterocele is often treated with a hysterectomy followed by a vaginal vault suspension. Various devices and procedures are used to deliver and secure pelvic implants within a variety of different anatomical structures within a pelvic region. Implants can be delivered to a pelvic region through one or more vaginal incisions, and/or through exterior incisions in the patient.
Existing implants differ in many ways including size, shape, material, number and location of straps, and in the method in which they are delivered and placed within a pelvic region. For example, various sizes of implants are needed to accommodate different sized anatomy and pelvic regions of a patient. For example, if an implant is too large for the particular patient, damage to surrounding tissue can occur. In some cases, an implant that is too small can increase the chance of prolapse recurrence.
Depending on the particular condition to be treated and the implant used, pelvic floor repair can require various fixation locations within a pelvic region. For example, an implant can be secured using a number of fixation points. Sutures are often used to bridge, anchor and suspend the implant in place. Sutures may not provide enough surface area for tissue in-growth, and may require knotting in order to be secured. Implants formed with mesh material can provide for tissue in-growth and the width of the mesh can help prevent tissue cutting. An implant can also have roughened or tanged edges to grip surrounding tissue and hold the mesh implant in place until tissue in-growth occurs. Delivery of some implants includes the use of a sleeve to cover some or all of an implant to protect the implant from damage during delivery and to prevent premature engagement of the implant to surrounding tissue.
Various complications can occur during a procedure to deliver and secure a pelvic implant due to, for example, space constraints for performing the implantation procedure. Often, implants can become damaged during delivery due to the type of delivery device and/or the type of implant, or due to excessive handling of the implant during the implant procedure. Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved pelvic implants and delivery processes associated with such implants to help prevent damage to the implant during implantation.